


A Very Gotham Christmas

by Nightwingingiit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alfred Pennyworth is the Best, Bruce loves his kid, Christmas Angst, Robin gets in over his head, hinted dickbabs, the team is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 14:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwingingiit/pseuds/Nightwingingiit
Summary: Of all the adoptive dads he could have gotten, why did Dick Grayson have to end up with the one who literally has everything. Christmas is coming and Dick wants to do something awesome for Bruce, but it's a little hard to shop for one of the richest men in the world who also just so happens to be the caped crusader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I wrote a while ago that I decided to rewrite and transfer from fanfiction.net. I'm working on transferring all my old stories I like to beef up this account.

Dick Grayson smiled as he packed up his books as the last bell rang signaling the start of winter break. He was excited for school to finally be out. It meant no homework. No schedule to adhere to. And, best of all no curfew.

He couldn't wait for the sun to go down. For the first time in months he wouldn't be sent home early to study and get to bed. He was practically sprinting through the halls to get to his locker and out to the parking lot to meet Alfred.

"Hey Dick where's the fire?" His buddy Tom yelled after him.

"School's out!" Dick laughed over his shoulder.

"Got big plans Dick?" Tracy, the cheerleader who had the locker next to him crooned.

Dick hardly noticed, "Bruce said we might go skiing at the lodge." He lied.

"It must get so lonely in that big mansion, with just you and Mr. Wayne." Tracy sighed.

Dick continued to stuff everything he could into his bag as fast as he could. "Alfred's there too." he said shutting his locker.

Tracy leaned forward blocking his path, "Maybe you'll give me a call if you get too lonely...huh?"

"Yeah, he'll be sure to do that. See ya Tracy!" Barbara Gordan suddenly appeared at Dick's side and was waving goodbye, "Come on, Casanova, let's go." She bit out, giving Dick a push between his shoulder blades.

"Casanova...I wasn't flirting with her!" Dick protested.

"No...you were off in lala land as always. I honestly wish I could read your mind sometimes kid."

"Quit calling me kid! I'm 16! You're only two years older!"

"And don't you forget it shorty!" Barbara teased. Dick glared at her, he wasn't much shorter than her either, not like he used to be.A familiar horn honked from the pick-up area and Dick ran to meet Alfred. "Hey Alfred." Barbara waved.

"Miss Gordon." the polite butler greeted her. Dick slid into the passenger seat. "See ya, Barb." Dick said.

"Bye, kiddo." Barbara giggled. Dick snarled and rolled up the window.

"Ah, young love. Eh, Master Dick?" Alfred said as he pulled away from the school.

"You- eww Alfred! _Barb_ , she- she's s-she's like a sister, and plus she's too old. Psssh eww no!"

"My apologies Master Dick, I must have been mistaken. Miss Gordon does look quite lovely today, though, if I may say so."

Dick's cheeks burned as he stared out the window, "I-I guess. Let's just get home. is Bruce back yet?"

"Master Bruce said he would be home as soon as his meeting was finished at Wayne Enterprises, sir." Alfred assured him.

"I hope he's done. He said we'd get out early tonight." Dick said giddily.

"Of course, Master Dick."

Dick decided to occupy his mind with another subject, Christmas, he still needed to get presents for Alfred, Bruce, and he guessed he would get something for Barbara too. He always had the hardest time figuring out gifts for Bruce, I mean honestly, what do you give the guy who already has everything? When he was a kid, drawing a card had been cute and had seemed sufficient, but now that wouldn't cut it. Dick had already figured out Bruce's present to him, a new car. Dick had just gotten his license only months ago and Bruce had already given him, or at least his alter ego, a new set of wheels in the form of a motorcycle. It hadn't taken Dick long to deduce what Bruce's plans were.

What could Dick possibly get him? New shoes? An alarm clock? The guy didn't even sleep. Then it dawned on him. 

Christmas Eve was supposed to be this night of peace and calm, but for the pair of crusaders it was often one the crazier nights of the year. Bruce never got to actually enjoy the holiday. When Dick had been younger he'd still managed to make it special for him, but Dick knew it drained him. If only the rogues would take the night off...

It would be difficult and if he was going to make it work, he was going to have to go behind Bruce's back. It was going to be nigh-impossible. He would probably get yelled at for it later, but he didn't care, Bruce deserved it. He had to try, Batman was good, but Dick was good too.

They pulled into Wayne Manor's garage, and Dick leapt out and raced to the gym to warm up before Bruce got home. About an hour later Bruce walked into the gym to see Dick flying around the gym from perch to perch, swinging and leaping from every handhold he could find.

"You might want to come and eat Dick, Alfred's made your favorite and he said if you don't hurry Ace might eat it. Plus, you don't want to be tired out before tonight do you?"

"Coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

Flying. This is what he was born for.

Soaring above the rooftops, watching the street lamps flit behind him. Robin's smile stretched from ear to ear.

It had been a few nights since school had let out and he had been staying up all through the night and sometimes into the early morning. He slept through most of the day and soared through the skies at night. Alfred chided him saying he was going to have a hard time getting back on his sleep schedule. He didn't care, this was the happiest he'd been in a while.

When Batman finally turned in each night, Dick would wait and pretend to be asleep before sneaking back out in his regular clothes that he had checked ten times over for trackers. He knew Bruce trusted him, but he also knew Bruce was paranoid. He would spend the extra few hours before he had to sneak back into the manor working on Bruce's present.

One night as they were on patrol, Batman grasped his arm. "Robin I know you've been sneaking out after patrols every night."

Robin froze. He was a good liar, hell, he'd been trained by the best, but he'd have to fool the best to get out of the hole he could feel himself sitting in right now.

"Robin..." Robin knew that tone it was The Batman's 'I know you're up to something and not telling' look. Or as Robin thought of it 'tell me or I will hold you over the side of a building.'

Thankfully an explosion to their left saved him. "Up! Duty calls!" He swung off.

"Don't think we're done, Robin." Batman muttered.

* * *

Robin dropped down on one of the Joker's thugs from above. They had blasted through the safe at Gotham's National Bank just before the caped crusaders' arrival.

"Where's your boss Bozo?" Robin said holding the clown down.

He was answered by an insane cackling. "Well if it isn't Bat-brain! And Boy Blunder too! Back from playing boy scouts with your little super-baby friends?"

The Joker's radioactive green hairdo and starch white face appeared out of the shadows like some kind of knock-off Cheshire Cat.

"What about you, Joker, who's cell-sitting for you back at home sweet Arkham?"

"Oh, the good doctor needed a break. It's his Christmas present! A Silent Night! HaHA!"

"Good one Mr. J!" Harley appeared behind him wearing a brightly colored elf outfit straight out of the old Rudolph cartoons.. The hyenas on the leashes she held tugged and cackled and shook the decorative antlers they wore. "Oh, Snookums! I think the pets are hungry!"

"Well how about a little Bat Christmas dinner! HAHA!" Joker laughed, "Harley, release the hounds!"

The hyenas plowed into Batman as Joker cackled with Harley. "Well, tata Bat- boys! we're off to spread good some good cheer to Gotham HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Not so fast Joker!" Robin swung up towards them.

"Harley we've got a bit of of a bird problem. Hehehe" Joker said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I'm on it boss-man!" Harley tossed up something that looked like a Christmas ornament ( although knowing the Joker's sick sense of humor, Robin knew it was probably not a simple decoration) and sent it hurtling straight at Robin using her hammer like a cricket mallet.

"Ho ho ho Bird-boy!" Robin was in mid-air and couldn't change direction. He pulled his limbs in tight, bracing himself as the now beeping ornament spun towards him.

"Robin!" Batman was below him and unable to react with the last of the hyenas attached itself to his arm. The Joker and Harley were getting away, Batman threw a punch at the hyena and through a set of bolos at the villains to immobilize them. Miraculously they caught the jesters feet and sent them rolling. 

The ornament exploded sending Robin rocketing back towards the steel wall of the vault. He hit the wall with a crash and slid down to the floor with a thud. Bits of metal and debris fell around him and he felt a jolt of pain blossom through his torso.

"Robin!" Batman raced towards his partner.

"No, take care of the clowns!" Robin growled as he began to dig himself out of the debris. He grabbed his aching chest and his hand came away spotted in red.

The police were already arriving and surrounding the Joker and Harley Quinn and securing them. 

"Jim's got it from here Robin, we're done for tonight. Let's get you to Leslie's." Batman scooped up Robin in his arms despite the boy's protests.

Before Robin knew it, he found himself on Leslie Thompson's table, shirt off, while she worked to remove any shrapnel from the bomb and stitch up the cuts caused by the glass. He had a few good burns and a broken rib, possibly a concussion, nothing he wasn't used to. Leslie scolded Bruce for allowing Dick to be so reckless. Leslie Thompson was one of the very few people Dick knew that could scold Batman without breaking a sweat. She also knew their identities, and she had no problem putting Bruce Wayne in his place. If Dick wasn't so woozy from the bump on the head he would swear Bruce was sulking as he wrapped his own wounds.

She applied some ointment to Robin's burns before wrapping his torso up.

"You need to let this heal. Do, you hear me Richard Grayson? You better not be out there again tomorrow!" she instructed, as the vigilantes headed out towards the waiting Batmobile, knowing full well that he would be swinging from roof tops the next night.

* * *

The drive home was miserable for Dick, he couldn't get comfortable with the seat belt rubbing awkwardly against his sore torso. Thankfully Bruce didn't bring up his sneaking out again, and Dick knew he wouldn't be getting away now anyway. He wasn't too discouraged, most of his preparations were finished, his main problem now was ensuring that Batman didn't go out on Christmas Eve.

Ironically enough, Bruce gave him the answer.

"I was thinking Robin, you haven't been out at the Mountain with the Team in a while. Maybe you could spend some time out there with your friends while you heal up."

"Nah... no one's there anyway everyone is spending the week with family. I think even Conner was forced to go spend Christmas in Smallville. Anyway, since when do we care about one little busted rib. Isn't it like a rule to just suck it up with that kind of injury?" Dick grunted uncomfortably.

"I just...you cut it a little close."

There it was, the patented Batman disapproval.

"Don't start that. I'm fine, nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"I know... so are you going to see your friends at all for Christmas? Maybe you guys could have a party at HQ?"

"I don't...wait isn't there a big party at the Watchtower Christmas Eve?"

"Yes."

"Are _you_ going?"

"It's not really...my thing..."

"Oh come on! You? You are _Bruce Wayne_ you are the king of that kind of thing."

"Bruce Wayne is, but..."

"Oh come on you have to go, you are kinda one of the leaders of the JLA. You have got to go! Plus I could have sworn I saw something about a secret Santa gift for Diana. Gotham can handle itself for one night!" Dick was trying not to make it sound like he was begging. They pulled into the cave and Batman helped him out of the Batmobile, despite his protests.

"Ok. What about you? The party is official JLA members only."

"Oh don't worry, now that I think about it, I think M' Gann was wanting to do something for Christmas. Something about exploring another Earth ritual or something like that. We can just have our own party!"

"I thought you said that you didn't think that was a good idea." Batman observed as he stepped toward the bat-computer.

"I never said that. Who said that? Not me!" He said as he carefully changed into the set of clothes Alfred had left him.

Bruce watched as his adopted son walked briskly up the stairs to the mansion. "I guess the party wouldn't be too bad."

Now for the real challenge, he thought.

Finding a gift for Wonder Woman.


	3. Chapter 3

Dick pulled on his familiar red and green costume and thought briefly that this would be his sixth Christmas with Bruce, ever since the night his parents had been killed.

It would also be his first real night patrolling solo, if all went according to plan. Sure, he'd taken on solo missions before, but always under a close eye of his mentor or his team, never really alone. There'd always been someone just a zeta jump away. He didn't count the little two and three hour spurts he'd had over the last couple weeks.

The last time he'd tried to really go it alone he'd been snatched up by Two Face and beaten nearly to death, not that he wasn't used to it by now, but it still hadn't been any fun. But, he'd been ten years old then, brand new to the crime fighting game. Now he was practically the leader of his own super hero team.

This time, he was making sure to ditch all the trackers in his suit and he would leave his communicator with his bike. He knew there was probably some kind of tracker in his communicator so he hacked it. He wanted to make sure Batman wouldn't figure out his plan and come racing back, he wanted to prove himself worthy of his cape, and wanted to show Bruce he could do it.

He had organized everything with great scrutiny making sure there wasn't the slightest thing that would tip Batman off.

He had even made sure there would actually be a party at the cave, so if Batman asked anyone else's mentor they could confirm there was such a thing. He'd only talked to his best friend, Wally West, about his plans.

Wally had liked Dick's plan and had wanted in on the action, but, after Dick's refusal of help, agreed to cover for him with rest of the team at the party. Dick was almost sad that he wasn't going to the party. Conner said that M' Gann and Zatanna were baking up a storm and making some of his favorite treats.

The night had finally arrived and Robin donned his costume and made some last tracer checks. Batman was adjustin his cowl and picked up a small wrapped package marked "Diana."

"We'll use the tube near the station." Batman said swinging into his car, he waited for Robin to get in too.

"I think I'll take the bike, that way if I get home before you I'll have a ride." Robin explained. Batman looked at him for a moment and then agreed.

When they reached the Zeta tube Batman hid the Batmobile in the shadows and stepped out, gesturing for Robin to join him.

"Ok, keep your communicator on just in case we are-"

"Oh come on Batman have a little fun, and don't worry about Gotham. Maybe give the cops a chance to actually do their jobs for once? Everything is fine all the usual psychos are tucked away safe and sound in their cells at Arkham, anybody else will just have to wait. Now go!"

Robin braced himself as Batman's face became stony, but he relaxed as Batman turned towards the hidden Zeta tube, "Hey." He said, looking over his shoulder flashing a smile, fun Bruce's smile, "You have fun too."

Robin smiled and nodded as Batman stepped into the tube and keyed in his access code. In a flash of blue light Batman vanished.

"Whew!" Robin sighed. He tucked his communicator into the pouch on his bike and made sure his earpiece that fed him the police feed was in place before pulling out his grappling gun and shooting to the top of the nearest building.

* * *

It seemed like tonight was going to be pretty quiet after all. In the past two hours there had only been a jewelry store robbery, one mugger, and some drunk idiot who decided it would be a good idea to walk across a busy four lane road.

He was happy all his preparation had worked, he'd made sure that the big bads were either locked up or preoccupied elsewhere.

Now Robin lay stretched out on a stone outcropping at the top of a building near the Metro Station listening to the chatter on the radio. He swung his legs back and forth as he watched the lights down below.

"Ugh, booored..." He groaned. Maybe he'd cut out soon and actually go to the Mountain like he'd said he would. He decided to swing around a bit just to entertain himself. He pulled out his grappling gun when something interesting came across the radio.

"Calling all units we've got a hostage situation in progress at the corner of Walker and 32nd: clowns have trapped several adolescents in the last warehouse. Please proceed with caution the suspects are considered armed and highly dangerous."

Robin beamed and hooted in excitement, "Yes, finally some real action!" He darted off the building and sped towards the building and observed the line of cops positioned out side the warehouse like they were waiting for something, or someone, Robin thought as he noticed the bat signal beaming to his right.

He swung over the line and to the top of the warehouse it had a hole in the roof for a vent and Robin slid inside. He saw the four hostages by the window, they were tied up and bags covered their faces. He rushed over and started untying one of them quickly, "Don't worry I'm here to help."

He pulled the bag and was shocked to see the unnatural smile on the teens face as he slumped to the ground. A green gas started seeping from the guys shirt. Robin lifted it to reveal one of the Joker's poison gas bombs. He recoiled and covered his face. The other hostages must have succumbed to poison as well or they wouldn't be so still. Robin hung his head.

"HAHAHA, well if it isn't the Bat-brat!" Robin froze. Impossible! He turned around and, sure enough, there was the Joker carrying a comically large baseball bat.

"Aren't you late for Arkham's Christmas party, Joker?" Robin growled.

"Oh Robby Poo! I'm hurt. You didn't think I'd miss Christmas dinner did you! I thought we were going to have family time!"

Robin glanced around, about four clowns with guns flanked the Joker. They were all looking around expectantly.

"Oh Batsy! Come out, come out!" Joker crooned. They stood in silence for a few minutes. Joker looked at Robin in surprise.

"He's not here? Little Birdy all by himself? Bats is gonna miss the Eggnog! Oh I guess we'll just have send him a Christmas Card! Harley!"

Robin stiffened he hadn't seen the woman before and now she was dropping down on him from the rafters with her hammer. Her feet planted in his back and he was forced to the ground. He yelled as he felt his injuries reopen and his rib shifted. He cursed himself for being so stupid, for not realizing it was a trap. Spots flicked across his vision as pain shot through his torso and then a sudden sharp pain to his head, and everything went black.

* * *

Bruce was going to have to thank Dick when he got home, he was having fun, and even the Flash's horrible jokes were making him smile. Well, as much as Batman could smile, he still had an image to keep.

Diana had liked his gift and Blue Beetle's gift to him might actually be useful. His built in radio in the cowl had confirmed Robin's prediction that the police could handle Gotham tonight, only a few minor incidences and all of them seemed to be wrapped up fairly quickly. Quick for GPD anyway.

He actually was glad not to be spending Christmas out in the cold tonight. The party was winding down at about 2:00 and some people had already left to go be with their families. Batman was saying goodbye to Black Canary as she left with Arrow for the night when a transmission came across his radio,"Calling all units we've got a hostage situation in progress at the corner of Walker and 32nd: clowns have trapped several adolescents in the last warehouse. Please proceed with caution the suspects are considered armed and highly dangerous."

Batman hesitated wondering whether it was the Joker broken out of Arkham already or if his goonies were just blowing off steam with their boss locked up. He was about to just leave it to Jim when another transmission came across.

"All units, Arkham has confirmed that the Joker has escaped and is at large. Shots have been fired inside the warehouse and there is a threat of a bomb."

Batman groaned about having to leave when he was actually enjoying the break. He tried to get a hold of Robin at the cave but no one answered.

"Must be something wrong with his communicator." Batman muttered. "Superman, I have to go. Joker's out again."

He decided to go pick up Robin at the cave. He hated to ruin Dick's fun, but they had work to do. When he arrived he could hear Christmas music and laughter from within. Finally Miss Martian and Superboy came to greet him.

"Batman, sir! What a surprise. What do you need?" Megan asked.

"I'm here for Robin, there's work to do."

Superboy looked at Batman with a confused look. "Robin? He isn't here. Wally said-"

"What did Wally say?" Kid Flash came walking in followed by the other members of the team. He froze at the sight of the Dark Knight.

"Wally said that he was with you..." Superboy continued carefully. Kid Flash gulped and spun around, "Gotta go!" He raced away.

Batman looked around at the teenage heroes, "He's not here?"

"He never showed up. KF said that he had patrols with you." Zatanna said with a worried tone.

Suddenly the cave's computer announced an incoming message.

"Uncle J'onn!" Megan chirped.

"Batman, the Watchtower just received this transmission from Gotham PD."

The screen flickered to reveal a familiar heavily makeup-ed face. "Oh hello Bats! Merry Christmas!"

"Joker." Batman growled.

"Harley and I were so disappointed you couldn't make it to our Christmas Party. Tsk. Tsk." Joker danced around in front of the camera waving his finger.

"So we thought we'd send you a little Chrsitmas card!"

Harley pranced up behind the Joker and chimed, "On the first day of Christmas the Joker gave to meeee! A partridge in a pear tree!" They both moved aside to reveal a beaten figure behind them wrapped in ribbon and Christmas lights. Joker pranced over and the camera moved in on bloodied form. "Say hello, sport!" Joker lifted the figure's face.

Jet black hair, a black mask, and red green costume. Zatanna and Miss Martian gasped.

"Robin!"


	4. Chapter 4

Joker's laughter echoed in Batman's mind, along with the image of Robin beaten and cut and coughing up blood as Harley pummeled him to the ground with her hammer.

Batman yelled with desperation at the computer to track the transmission. J'onn reminded him to stay calm as the computer calculated. The teenage heroes behind Batman were panicking. Robin was their friend and leader and he was in very real danger. Zatanna and Kid Flash were pleading with him to let them go after Robin. Superboy looked as if he was about to explode.

"We can't just do nothing!"

"Let me go, I can get to him! I'm fast enough!"

"The bio-ship could-"

"Batman he could be dying!"

"Enough! All of you!" Batman yelled, shocking them at his loss of composure. The Batman they knew was calm, cold, collected at all times, he feared nothing for he was fear itself, but as they looked at him now fear was obvious.

Wally looked at his feet, he was worried for his best friend, but he knew that no one was more worried than the Batman. Robin had had plenty of close calls before, Wally knew, but for some reason seeing his friend so broken made him terrified. He recalled the many injuries, poisonings, and near death experiences they'd both had since they'd become friends, but for some reason none of those times scared him quite as much as now.

"What do you want us to do sir?" Wally practically whispered.

The computer announced it had results and Batman downloaded them into his gauntlet.

"Sir! What do we do?" Superboy said repeating Wally's question.

"Go home. Be with your families. Robin is my responsibility." Batman grunted.

"But sir, Robin is our family too." M' Gann said.

Batman glanced back and then stormed through the Zeta tube.

* * *

Robin was fading in and out of consciousness, and all he could register were sounds of laughter. He was drowning in darkness. Everything hurt and something was burning his skin, Christmas lights, he thought.

His chest felt as if it was completely crushed and his clothes felt soaked through, and the iron taste in his mouth made him pretty sure it wasn't water. Every few minutes someone would hit his head with something really hard or use his back to sharpen their knife. It took everything he had to maintain his grip on reality, but even he knew it wouldn't be long before he lost consciousness completely. The villains were getting impatient and were taking it out on his body.

Robin was having trouble forming any coherent thoughts, but there was one thing that he knew without a doubt, Batman was going to be pissed.

* * *

Batman drove recklessly fast as he tried to find his way to the location the computer had marked on his map. Robin was running out of time, that's all he cared about. If Dick died...he wouldn't allow himself to finish that thought. He was furious at the Joker, at Robin, at himself.

Near-death experiences weren't uncommon in this business, Batman knew that. He and his partner stared Death in the face everyday, but this time he felt he was powerless against it. At this moment he didn't know what he would do, he was seriously considering breaking his one rule.

It felt like an eternity before he found the Joker's hiding spot. He entered the burnt out apartment building with caution. He knew the Joker had probably set a trap, but he didn't really care. He slowly started to encounter the Joker's thugs and each were left bloody behind him.

He ran up the rickety stairs and burst into the third floor hallway. At the end of the hall paced the Joker in a Santa hat.

"Oh Bats, finally. We were starting to worry! The turkey was starting to get cold! And Harley worked so hard to prepare it. HAHA!" The Joker cackled. Batman flung a batarang at him, it pierced the wall behind him.

"Enough! I'm not in the mood for your games, Joker. Where is he?!" Batman yelled.

"Temper, temper! Wouldn't want Santa to put you on the naughty list this year!"

Joker pranced into the room on his right singing Jingle Bells. Batman sprinted after him. Joker stood on a platform in the corner of the room twirling his knife.

"Joker, where-" Batman stopped in his advance when his boot encountered a wet spot on the floor. He looked down and saw a huge blood stain on the ground, his heart skipped a beat. He followed the trail to a dark mass in front of the Joker. There was no movement, Batman desperately waited for the rise and fall of breath.

Harley appeared and stood over Robin. "Oh dear, it seems all of our pretty lights have burnt out! Birdy must have bled on 'em!"

"I hope you don't mind Batman, but you took so long we already started carving the turkey!" Joker laughed at his own joke.

"Ugh, you'll pay for this Joker..." Batman growled. He pulled a compact grenade from his belt and prepared to throw it and grab Robin.

"Uh, uh, uh Batsy this bird needs to be carved just a little more don't you think, Harley?" Joker bent down and grabbed a clump of Robin's hair and lifted the teenager into a standing position although he was obviously unconscious, or at least barely holding on. Joker rared back with his knife.

Batman leapt, hoping against hope that he could stop the Joker before his knife pierced Robin, but there was no way. The Joker's knife sunk deep into Robin's back and the boy wonder screamed in agony.

Batman threw the Joker to the ground before he was able to make another stab. Harley was shoved to the side. Batman grabbed the Joker's knife and held it to the psycho's white neck.

"Give me a reason, why shouldn't rip you in half!" Batman yelled.

"Ooh someone is a little miffed! Ah come on Bats it's Christmas! Can you really break your own rule?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"B-Bat...man...don't." A tiny voice gasped out behind him. Batman turned to see Robin bleeding behind him, his blue eyes were glazed and unseeing as he reached out for his mentor.

With Batman distracted the Joker broke from his grasp and met Harley at the window, he had grabbed the grenade Batman had dropped without activating and tossed it.

Batman's eyes widened and he lunged for Robin. They busted through the other window and glided to the roof of building next door. The apartment building blew apart behind them. Batman looked at the blast cursing himself for letting the Joker get away. A gasp of pain in his arms reminded him of what was important.

"Robin! Robin! Can you here me?"

"S-sorry-" He suddenly went limp.

"No...no, no, no! Robin answer me!" Blood covered the Batman's hands.

Batman raced for all he was worth back to the Batmobile. Thoughts raced through his head as he forced the car into Drive. Where could he take him? Robin's injuries were too extensive for Alfred or even Leslie. He needed a real hospital, but that would mean giving up both of their identities, which wasn't an option either. He took him to the Batcave so that Alfred could at least get treatment started while Batman figured out what to do.

Alfred raced into action when Batman stumbled out of the car carrying Robin's limp body. The boys heartbeat was starting to fade.

There was only one place that was safe to take Robin that would have what was needed to give him a fighting chance, the Watchtower, but only official JLA members were allowed. Batman brought Superman, Wonder Woman, and the Martian Manhunter up on his communication screen. He started to explain the desperation of the situation, but Superman cut him off.

"Bruce, get him to Watchtower, now."

* * *

Superman met Batman at the Watchtower's Zeta platform and took Robin from him. He sped away towards the hospital wing at top speed. Wonder Woman arrived only moments later, immediately embracing Batman. They ran after Superman together.

Christmas decorations still donned every hallway, to Batman's surprise, who couldn't believe that it had only been a few hours since he had been at the party.

When they arrived J'onn and Superman were hooking Robin up to heart monitors and placing a breathing mask over his face as fast as they could manage. They also inserted an IV into his arm. Before long Robin was so covered in tubes and wires they almost made a blanket for him.

Superman X-rayed his body and confirmed that his rib cage was almost completely shattered, as were his right arm and shoulder. It looked like he had been shot there, and pieces of the bullet remained in his arm. Also his skull was cracked. He had lost a lot of blood and was still bleeding. The four heroes and Watchtower's doctors worked to stop the bleeding and get his heart rate back up, it was dangerously low. Finally the heroes were ushered out so that the doctor's could prepare Robin for emergency surgery.

Batman leaned silently against the wall holding Robin's costume. They had had to cut it off of him to find the sources of the bleeding.

"Batman I think you should go to the cave and inform the other kids about Robin." J'onn said softly.

"Just pull them up on the communication channel." Batman said quietly.

"No, he's right Batman, it'll be better if they here it from you personally." Superman offered.

Batman sighed, "I can't leave now."

"It will take them a little while before they can start the surgery, we will contact you as soon as they are ready." Wonder Woman said putting her hand on Batman's shoulder.

Batman nodded and headed back to the Zeta tube.

He hardly realized he was in the cave until he was in the breifing room in the middle of everyone.

The other mentors of the teenagers were all there, except for J'onn and Clark of course. Flash and Kid Flash were the first to reach him.

"Where is he? He's ok right?" Wally spouted. Flash looked at his friend with concern. Artemis walked up behind KF and grabbed Wally's hand.

"He didn't...?" Superboy said grasping M'Gann's hand. She and Zatanna were both in tears, Artemis and Wally looked like they were only just holding it together. Everyone else looked at Batman with disbelief.

Batman sighed, "He's alive, but.... I have to get back."

"Batman...he's a strong kid he'll be ok." Green Arrow stated.

Batman slightly nodded before turning to leave.

* * *

It was 9:00 pm Christmas day. Batman stood vigil over his ward's still body. The machine told him Robin was still alive but it was hard to tell, a few occasional bumps was all that registered. The surgery had been successful, and most of the immediate danger from internal bleeding had passed. Robin had had a hemorrhaging fit during the surgery and they had almost lost him for a moment, but they'd gotten him stable again. They thought his chances of survival had improved after the surgery was finished.

If they could get more blood in him and get his heart pumping how it was supposed to he would be out of the woods. He had fallen into a coma and didn't show any signs of waking up, and with the injuries sustained to the head there was no guaranteeing he would ever wake up.

* * *

11:00 pm, Christmas Day...still.

Doctors were running around like crazy. Batman was standing against the wall feeling helpless as his partner's body thrashed on the bed. They had decided to try using a stimulant to get his heart pumping faster, but something had gone wrong and a heart attack had been triggered. Superman helped hold the boy down as the doctors worked to get it under control.

* * *

1:00 am December 26th

Everything was still again. Robin's heart had stopped due to the heart attack and it had taken three shocks to revive him. He had died for almost five minutes. But, somehow he was still alive and now his heart was pumping much faster, it was almost at a normal level.

* * *

Robin was covered in bandages and casts. Batman marveled once again at the stillness of his lively friend. It had been almost a week since he had been brought to Watchtower, but Robin still had not awakened. His cuts were starting to heal and his bruises almost all were starting to look green, but he still lay still.

The doctors were starting to question whether it would be safe now to move the boy back home. He would be much more comfortable in his own room. Plus, as far as his heart and his blood both were almost normal.

Within a few days Superman helped Batman get Robin home. Alfred would take care of the boy and Batman would hunt down the cause of his son's pain.

Soon Joker and Harley were back in Arkham, but not before being beaten near to death.

Bruce rarely left Dick's side, and was starting to worry he may never wake up again.

Then about two weeks after the incident, "Br-uce?" it was almost a whisper but it was there.

Dick's sparkling blue eyes gazed at Bruce above the breathing mask. 

Bruce Wayne's Boy Wonder would live.

"Bruce, M-merry Christmas...I-I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be."

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
